1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning machines, and more particularly, to a compact, portable cleaning machine that generates steam in a matter of seconds for use in cleaning carpets, rugs and household items, as well as, automotive engines and soiled areas.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to the subject invention, as far as applicant is aware from a search of the Patent Office records, the production of substantially instant steam by an electrolytic steam generator in a portable cleaning machine has not been taught. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,203 discloses a portable electrically heated steam generator that includes an electrical resistance heating element in a non-metallic tube through which liquid to be converted to steam can flow. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,792 discloses a cleaning machine for cleaning carpets that includes a heater which raises the temperature of the liquid so that it is very hot, obviously not steam, when sprayed. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,950 discloses a steam-vacuum generator for rug and upholstery cleaning in which high pressure steam is applied to one chamber of a two chamber cleaner nozzle and simultaneously creating a vacuum in the other chamber. A conventional calrod (resistance) heating element generates the steam.